McFarlane Toys/Halo Point Prizes
Halo Point Prizes are prizes that can be redeemed using Halo Points. Customers received points with every purchase of a Halo action figure which could then be redeemed for exclusive merchandise. It was started by McFarlane Toys in late 2008. However, it was closed on December 1, 2009.Spawn: Halo Points Campaign Golden Master Chief The Gold Master Chief Figure is the same as other Master Chiefs in the series, with the exception that it is completely golden. It can be redeemed for 500 Halo Points. It also includes a golden Assault rifle and a golden frag grenade, and is packaged on a special edition blister card. It also features a press release from the mayor of New Mombasa. It can be read below. .:Official Press Release:. Memorandum: From the office of the Mayor of New Mombasa Re: Creation of Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 statue Notes: For immediate release Subject: UNSC Memorial (addition to) Notess: Amendment to section 7-G.2 of previously posted document: "Project Rebirth (the Rebuilding and Revitalization of New Mombasa in the Post War World)" Amendment: 7-G.2.5; In addition to items listed and described in points 7-A.1-7-G.2.4 of document "Project Rebirth (The Rebuilding and Revitalization of New Mombasa in the Post War World)," as they pertain to the development and creation of the United Nations Space Command Memorial Park/Monument, there is to be a life-sized (2.13m/7 ft) statue of one; Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, erected at the center of the Memorial garden... MORE Notes: Proposed materials: Recycled and sterilized metals from two downed D77-TC Pelican Dropships recovered from wreckage from the conflict at Voi. Gold ore donated by members of the East African Protectorate (EAP)... MORE Concept: Refer to attached sample for a three-dimensional demonstration of the proposed concept (final posing to be determined). Artist: As yet unassigned. Currently accepting bids. Statement: Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 is a hero, of course, but he is also symbolic of the many brave men and women who gave their lives in the war against the Covenant - defending not only our once-fair city, but the entirety of human civilization here on Earth and out among the stars. It is with great sadness and heavy hearts that we proudly announce a new addition to the planned memorial park/monument to be constructed on the site of the old city hall thoroughfare. As we learned from the declassification of UNSC and ONI documents late last week, Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, the last of the Spartan-II soldiers, was lost in a final heroic act... MORE Multiplayer Hayabusa Katana and Scabbard The Hayabusa Katana and Scabbard costs 175 points. It can be put on the back of a Spartan figure and can be held in its hands, unlike in the game. However, it is just the Katana and doesn't include the Spartan Soldier figure. The Katana became available in January 2009. Spartan Recon There are three different variants of Recon armor; blue, red, and active camouflage. It only includes the shoulder, chest, and helmet pieces; there is no Spartan figure that it comes attached to. *The red Recon armor is worth 225 Halo Points. *The blue Recon armor is worth 250 Halo Points. *The active camouflage Recon armor is worth 300 Halo Points. Other Halo 3 Lithograph The Halo 3 Lithograph is a limited-edition artwork book featuring an action scene of John-117 and the Arbiter battling Flood through the infested High Charity. It was illustrated by Spawn creator/McFarlane Toys founder Todd McFarlane and famous Spawn comic book artist, Greg Capullo. It is suitable for framing and measures 8" x 10". It is shipped flat in envelopes, not folded or rolled. It can be redeemed for 100 Halo Points. Sources Category:Action Figures